How to run away from home with a science experiment
by tg-darkside
Summary: Amy's dad is a scientist and Kate is one of his experiments. Amy runs away and takes Kate along with her. The two live life on the road, experiencing society and all its "wonders". But there's something more to the story of these two simple girls, and their escapades will lead them right to the answer. Rated T. Some foul language. NO YURI!
1. Chapter 1

**School. And sports. I don't think there needs to be any elaboration there. I've solved my problems by writing my stuff down by hand during the week and then typing it on the weekend. It tried writing stuff for next generation, but my brain was like 'Nope! Im gonna give you a completely different story idea'. So this brain-child came into being. Enjoyz.**

**I don't own transformers. Hasbro does, sadly. The two girls here, however, are mine. **

'**Inner thoughts'**

"HEY!" A voice yelled. "WAKE UP!"

The young woman opened her eyes in delirium. Kneeling over her was a girl, about twelve years of age. Wavy locks of dirty blonde hair hung down from her face. Her skin was pale, betraying that she lacked exposure to natural light. Her eyes stood out in stark contrast from the rest of her features, glaring a vibrant red at the young woman.

The object of her gaze had a thin, yet sturdy frame. Chocolate brown locks abruptly ended at her shoulders. Her skin, as well, contained an absence of vitamin D. Her own eyes were an effervescent, almost glowing, blue.

The child became excited by the woman's awakening. "Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" The woman stared at the child, not reacting to her statement. The child stared back thoughtfully, processing the woman's unresponsiveness. "Hm, your brain must not be as awake as you are." She flashed a youthful smile. "Minor setback! Nothing we can't deal with on the fly."

The child propped the woman up into a sitting position. She then struggled for several minutes, vainly attempting to get her to stand. When she realized that she was making no progress, she gave up and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "Can you even stand up?" She inquired tiredly. The woman rose from the floor with ease at her request.

The girl stared with comical shock. "Could you do that the whole time?!" The woman nodded in acknowledgement. "Well fuck me." The girl hopped to her feet with renewed vigor. "Anyways! Time is of the essence, and we can afford to waste no more. Can you run?" She nodded again. "Good, follow me."

Once they reached the door, the girl entered a code into a key pad. "We can't let anyone see us." She warned as the door quietly retracted into the wall, exposing the outside hallway. The ceiling, walls, and floor were all comprised of cement. Industrial lights were strung at regular intervals from the ceiling, burning away all shadows with their false light.

The girl started off with a cautioned jog. The woman followed, mimicking her movements perfectly. She took this time to study the child before her. She wore tennis shoes and tight fitting clothes. Her footfalls were silent and quick. She went through the identical hallways with planned precision. 'She has thoroughly thought this escape through. The child is very clever.' She concluded.

They met little resistance, only having to hide twice to avoid being spotted. Their eventual destination was a very large parking garage. The rows were filled with hundreds of identical armored vehicles. The child weaved through them, disagreeing with each new car for a reason that the woman could not fathom. 'These vehicles are obviously are our means of escape. So why is she wasting time disregarding all of them? They contain no apparent differences.'

As they traveled further, they came across a new set of cars. This set appeared to be a more average model, four door sedans. She ran up to one at random, flung open the driver side door, and seated herself behind the steering wheel. The woman placed herself beside the girl in the passenger seat. The keys already in the ignition, the girl twisted them and brought the engine to life. They pulled out of the parking space and drove through the maze of aisles until they found a large garage door. The door lifted as they approached. Once the car exited from the garage, the girl slammed on the gas and the vehicle tore off like a bat out of hell.

The asphalt road they drove on twisted its way through the large expanse of desert in which it existed. The road eventually met a larger one, and they duo traveled upon this one for a few hours until it was well into the night. They eventually stopped at a highway rest station when the girl declared that they were 'Far enough out of the danger zone to last them one night. The only other life at the station when they pulled in was two truck drivers and a homeless bum sleeping on a bench.

The girl reclined her seat so that she could lie down in a more comfortable position. Finally, the woman broke her code of silence. "From whom is it that we are fleeing?" her monotone voice inquired.

The girl sat up in shock, but relaxed when she realized who had spoken. She had, up to this point, believed that the woman was not capable of speech. She lay back down as she answered, "My dad. I got tired of him being a douche, so I up and left. I doubt he cares though. The dick never gave a fuck about me, only his job."

"Then for what purpose am I accompanying you?"

Resting her hands behind her head, she answered, "Company. I didn't want to get lonely on my travels." There was a gap of silence before she continued. "Speaking of, I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Amy."

The woman took note of this information before replying, "I have no designation."

Amy, again, looked at the woman with comical shock. "No name? Well then, now I guess we have to give you a name." Amy chewed her nails in thought and gazed at her surroundings for inspiration. Several minutes passed before something caught her attention. A small tag was on the arm of the woman's body suit that she had on since Amy had freed her. "Well, this tag classifies you as 'QXK-837'. Hm….." Then, inspiration struck. "How about Kate!" Amy suggested excitedly.

The woman pondered the name for several minutes before responding. "I accept this designation, 'Kate'."

Amy smiled as she closed her eyes. "Awesomenesses. Amy and Kate. We'll be the best dynamic duo since Batman and Robin." Upon stating her claim, she fell to sleep. Kate, however, remained awake for the remainder of the night. She kept a constant vigil for anything that might be considered a danger, but she also contemplated the child beside her. She reviewed the information she had learned about the girl. 'She holds a strong contempt for her father. She obviously lived in the location from which we fled. So her father must work there. Amy mentioned nothing about her mother, so she must not be present in her life. I wonder when Amy plans on going.' Kate turned to look at the child. 'I will ask her in the morning. She needs to rest.'

The night continued in silence, Kate being its only observant. The earth continued its rotation and day returned to the girls in the stolen car. Amy woke from her rest and declared the she needed to go to the bathroom before continuing. She returned from the bathroom and drove the car back onto the highway. From there, their car joined the many others, like a school of mechanical fish in a waterless ocean.

**There, mon ami, is the first chapter. Tell me if u likez/wantz more. Feedback is nice and appreciated. **_**AND**_** if anyone wants to guess at whom Kate and Amy ran away from, be my guest. There might be a little prize for the person who gets it right! *Hint* they are part of the transformers franchise. Adios!**


	2. Ch2 Of Shopping and Chocolate Milkshakes

**I have now officially learned how to gangnam style. It's pretty sweet. That, and I realized how much fun it is to look up songs that people have put in their stories. You can find the craziest songs that you would have never learned without fanfiction! I swear, this place helps me keep it together sometimes. Especially now that I'm taking Algebra 2. Don't believe any one that says it's easy! That shat is downright hard! And the worst part? I'll probably never use this information ever again. I mean, really! When in life am I going to need to solve an equation with a radical? But I digress. You came to read a story and not a rant (for the few people that do read the author notes, thank you for your patience). Chapter dos! Fresh off the laptop!**

**I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does (unfortunately). All songs and places of business stated within this story also do not belong to me.**

"Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long." Amy sang while tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel. The girls were stuck in traffic somewhere close to the eastern border of Arizona. The pile up had started about midmorning and was now at a standstill around midday. "If you're goin my way, I wanna drive it all night long."

"What is the purpose of you tapping the steering wheel?" Kate asked curiously.

The question tore Amy out of the song. "What?" she asked confused. Kate had rarely spoken since their escape, so the question had startled her. After a moment, the inquiry finally registered in her mind. "Oh! It doesn't really serve a purpose. Im just doin it to entertain myself. Sitting in traffic is starting to bore me." She huffed in exasperation.

"Perhaps exiting the highway would be more beneficial than waiting for the traffic to become decongested." Kate's patience, as well, was starting to be tasked. An empty ache gnawed at her stomach. "We might also benefit from obtaining food resources."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungery too." Amy put on the turning signal to attempt to get out of the lane. A mom in a mini-van was kind enough to let them pass. Once fully in the right hand lane, amy pulled to the side of the road and drove the short distance to the highway exit. A sign on the side of the road indicated that there was a shopping center half a mile down the road.

Kate could practically feel the excitement radiating from Amy as they entered the parking seatbelt barely contained the child's joyous bouncing. "We're gonna get you some normal clothes before we go eat, okay?"

"Why?" Kate looked at the one-piece suit made of strongly woven materials that she had on. The suit covered her whole body minus her face, hands, and feet. Confused, she asked, "Is my clothing not acceptable?"

Amy laughed. "I've got no problem with your suit. Personally, I think its pretty cool! But other people would think you look weird. Attracting more attention will mean that there's a clearer trail for my dad to follow."

"I thought you had stated before that your father would not care for your absence?"

Amy huffed in frustration. She hated even having to _think_ about her dad. "He doesn't, but he never let me off base for whatever reason. Plus, he probably doesn't like that I took you with me. You're one of his _special_ projects." She added air quotes when she said 'special'.

Kate followed Amy out of the car and the two walked through the parking lot. 'Special? I wonder what she means.' "Do you know why he considered me special?"

Amy shook her head. "Sorry, no. He always told me that info was classified." They reached the row of stores. Amy paused as she looked to her right and her left, attempting to decide on a clothing store. Her face lit up in a smile as she made her decision. Kate followed the girl as they approached a fed painted building. A large red sign proclaimed it to be 'Target'.

Amy felt uncontainable glee. "I've never been shopping before! This is going to be awesome!" she said to Kate. She quickly grabbed a shopping cart before hurrying off. Kate followed the child gleefully walking down the aisles.

They wandered aimlessly for a few minutes until they finally found the clothing section. "Let's start with you. We need under garmets, socks, shoes, shirts, and pants." Amy meandered to a wall filled with socks and 'under garmets'. She stared at the wall before giving a frustrated sigh. "Fuck this is difficult, especially since I don't know how to work this size scale. You know what! We're just gonna guestimate." She grabbed several of the packages, ranging in sizes.

They walked back over to the clothing racks. Amy looked at a group of shirts that caught her attention. "Go ahead and look around. See if you can find something you like."

After an indecisive moment, Kate walked off on her own. She looked at different shirts and pants. She stared at the shirts varying in color and style. 'Something that I like. Something that I like.' The mantra repeated in her head. 'What do I like?' She asked herself. It took her a moment to realize that she didn't know. It confounded her that she couldn't answer such a simple question.

"You find anything?" Amy suddenly appeared beside her. The arrival derailed her train of thought further.

Amy saw the blank look on Kate's face. 'She's almost like a little kid,' she laughed to herself, 'and I just gave her a big girl choice.' "Here, I'll help you find something." She offered happily.

Half an hour later, the girls came out of the store. They carried bags filled with new clothes, snacks, and drinks for their travels.

"Where did you obtain all of this revenue for such an expenditure?" Kate questioned as they slid into the car.

"You mean the money? I swiped it here and there. Only took it from where it would go unnoticed." She flipped down the visor to admire her new accessory. With a flip of her hair she replaced the visor, satisfied with her appearance. The car came to life and grumbled in protest.

Amy hummed in thought. "We'll need to stop for gas befor we eat. We're almost on empty."

"Did we not just purchase rations?"

"Yes and no. The snacks are supposed to be for the drive, but I wanna have a real meal before we go on."

Kate tilted her head in confusion. "Where would we venture to do that?"

Amy flashed her signature smile. "A little place called Denny's."

Kate and Amy were seated in a corner of the restaurant. Amy scanned her menu in jubilation. For the second time today she was given the freedom of choice that she had previously been denied to her.

She glanced up from her menu to check on Kate. She looked just as confused as when they had been shopping at Target. 'She's not used to having choices.' She thought to herself. 'Dad probably never anticipated that she would be faced with these kinds of situations. He never intended for her to have her own opinion.'

Kate wasn't the first of her father's experiments that she had met. There were plenty of others, but they were all the same. All lobotomized, they followed their superior's orders without question or hesitation. 'Free of human flaws.' her father had once told her.

But there was one difference with Kate. Unlike the others, she wasn't a finished product. Amy could see that somewhere, buried deep inside her, she had the ability to be an actual person. 'She still has a long way to go, though.'

"You two ready to order?" their waitress asked. She chomped noisily on a wad of gum. The woman looked like she didn't enjoy being here a single bit.

Kate looked at Amy with a disguised, but still present, deer-in-headlights look. 'I gotcha covered girl.' "We'll have two chocolate milkshakes and two orders of all you can eat pancakes please."

The woman quickly scribbled down there order. "That it?" Amy nodded in confirmation. "Your 'shakes will be out shortly." She walked off to deliver their order.

An invisible weight lifted from Kate's shoulders. The, now almost ever present, look of confusion reappeared on her face. Amy answered her question before she could ask it. "You'll like it, trust me."

She nodded in acceptance. "I do have a query for you. Is there a set destination that we are traveling to?"

Amy's face screwed up in thought. "There's no specific destination, but generally I'm thinking the east coast. Maybe South Carolina, Georgia, or Florida."

Kate mulled over the information for a few minutes. "That seems like a logical destination. It will also be farther from your father's base of operations."

Amy laughed. "Take a chill pill with the logic there Spock."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed. Amy's statement made no sense to her. 'Chill pill? Spock?' "What does that statement mean?"

"It means that you shouldn't use logic so much." She paused to calm her laughter before elaborating further. "To 'take a chill pill' means to calm down. Spock is a fictional character who bases everything he does on logic alone."

The elaboration still left Kate confused. 'She is so difficult to understand. Her statements make little sense.'

The waitress returned to their table with their drinks and meals. Amy tackled her's head on. She eagerly gulped down her milkshake before grabbing her fork and knife. She tore the pancakes apart with her utensils.

The starved child glanced up at her partner. She was attempting to use her own utensils by mimicking what she had been doing. Amy slowed her movements and exaggerated them. Within a few moments, Kate had successfully cut her meal into bite-size pieces.

Amy found the meal an exciting change from the dull junk that she had been forced to eat. The chocolate especially was tantalizingly sweet. It was a luxury she had never been given.

For Kate, this was her first meal ever. The sensation of taste alone surprised her. Despite the pancakes having little taste, to her they had all of the flavor in the world. One taste of the milkshake and she was at its mercy. The taste was sensational, rich, and indescribable!

Kate's face lit up, eyes widening, and smiling like the stupidest person ever. When Amy saw her face, she busted out laughing. The laughter was reciprocated in kind.

"See! I told you you'd like it!" They continued in their joyous mirth for the rest of the meal. Once they were on the road again, Amy couldn't help but feel that both of them had each made their own accomplishments today. Herself, her first shopping spree and a meal of her choosing. For Kate, let's just say that she took one step closer to becoming her own person.

**It is done! Ended up being longer than I had originally thought. Thanks to ****Camigirl215**** for being my first review! She chose Denny's as the girl's choice of eating. Keep those guesses coming for who Amy's dad works for! *New hint* **_**They are not part of any of the cartoon universes**_**. I'm still deciding upon a prize, though. WOW! Megs actually let Starscream live! I was totally expecting him to be killed! But this was a pleasant surprise. Poor Dreadwing. :(**


End file.
